Them
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Post Way to Go, my take on the it and GSR.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to Kacee for taking the time to beta, love ya sis, and love ya to Myra. Also I know on Brass's bio card he is 53 but in Way to Go he was stated to be 55, so for the sake of the fic I went with 55.

**THEM**

After Brass woke up, and they each team member had a chat with him, Grissom and Sara left the hospital together. He was happy his friend was alright, and would be alright. More then that, he was happy that he had someone to go home with; someone to talk to when his mind raced. He had a lot of things to be grateful about lately. The things that made him push his feeling down further, now were the things he shared with her over dinner, or after work as they snuggled under the covers, or any other little moments that just happened to be.

When they arrived home from the hospital, they held each other closely. Not wanting to let go. Both had had an insane amount of emotions the past couple days flood their systems, each having a different reaction.

For Grissom, Brass was a friend. A good friend, yet they never did hang out, as putted by Greg. They were there for each other, as friends should be, and even though they sometimes never met eye to eye, they had that trust there that only true friends had. Plus there was the fact that it was up to him to make the decision that could have either saved him or killed him. He knew either way it was a win or lose situation, and he thanked god it all turned out.

For Sara, Brass was sort of pseudo father figure for her, not that she needed one. He was only fifty five years old, just over twenty years her senior. Were that wasn't that much of an age difference, yet he still treated her like a daughter. Giving her advice on things a father would give his daughter, hard on her when he needed to be, yet soft and caring when she needed that. She was glad that wasn't lost; she wasn't ready to let him go.

After they released each other from their embrace, they made breakfast together. Sara cut the fruit up, and made some orange juice, while Grissom made the pancakes. When each and finished preparing their part, they took a seat at the table and ate. As they ate, they gave each other sweet smiles and glances. Moments like those they could hold a conversation with out one of them ever speaking. They just knew each other so well, they didn't need words.

Once they hand finished their meal, and cleaned up, they made there way to the bedroom. Sara went to take a shower while Grissom changed into some comfortable clothes. They had planed on relaxing and watching a movie, but he changed his mind about going back into the living room once he was dressed, instead he just laid across the bed and waited for her.

The first time she emerged she grabbed her clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom, removing the towel around her body and dropped it off at the door. While in the bathroom dressing and putting moisturizer on, they struck up a conversation about Brass and how close he was to dying. The conversation soon turned to how he wanted to die. Sara didn't want to think about Grissom dying yet or herself for that matter. "I don't know, most people want to die in their sleep I suppose. Never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene, surprise you're dead. I prefer to know in advance I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually. Have some time to prepare. Go back to the Rain Forrest one more time, maybe reread _Moby Dick_."

Sara finished rubbing the cream into her hands and walked back to Grissom.

"Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love." He finished.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." Sara had a hold of Grissom's hand as she was knelt down beside the bed. She didn't want to say goodbye to him yet, or anyone else in her life for that matter. She had a lot more things she wanted to do with her life, with him. She just smiled at him as he smiled back. She didn't know how long they got lost in each others eyes, but the next thing she knew was his lips were pressed against hers.

Grissom pulled away for a moment so he could get a good look of her beauty. "Come up here." He moved up a bit so she could slid onto the bed with him. Once he had her in his arms, he kissed the sweetest spot on her neck, the spot he knew she loved so much. As he kissed her one hand slid under her back, while the other ran down her curves and rested momentarily at the belt to her robe, but then he eagerly undid it and ran his had over the silkiness of her body.

Their lips met again and as they moved up the bed. Pillows went falling onto floor, just as his shirt, her robe, and the rest of his clothes. After their monumental love making, they laid in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't a dream, Sara wasn't confused about her feelings towards Grissom, and she didn't put a spell on him. He was in his right mind for the first time in a long time. He could think clear, his mind wasn't clouded by the thoughts of Brass's near death experiences, nor was just about sex. It never was about the sex, not that it wasn't good. The sex was great, the best either of them ever had in fact. Neither was the type of person to have an intimate moment with each other and then just walk away. The fact is they have been together for some time. The lines from supervisor and subordinate, to friends once again, to lovers were faded. If you asked them when it all changed, they more than likely would be just as clueless.

Even her moving into his place was a slow and smooth transition. They made it a home. A home full of warmth and love, the type of love they both feared, yet they seemed so contempt in it. It was their escape from the evils they saw everyday. An escape, a retreat; where they could just be together, to shut out the crimes, a place where they can be who they are deep inside, and place where only each other had a window too. The thought of telling the people close to them never entered their mind. It wasn't like they were ashamed of each other. They both were private people, and why should it matter what they do in their bedroom. As long as their relationship didn't affect their work, why would it matter? Yet, each was beginning to find it hard not to say things in front of others.

Maybe when Brass was feeling better they would slowly test the waters of letting people know that they, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, were a couple; and maybe just maybe let them know just how much of a couple. For secrets this big, always have a way of coming out sooner or later. It what happens when it does. Some people will be full of joy, other will be accepting, and some might just be bitter and deny it all and refuse to see what's there.

Still others might say they are wishfully hoping the two will breakup and slide into a depression to only be saved by the person they fill that person can only love. Those people are the people one must pity. The ones that feel love has rules, and is based on age, sex, religion, and whatever other sad reason they give; for they don't know that love is just love, and you don't choice who you love.

Grissom and Sara have proven that point, and they do love each other, and they can only hope their friends welcome them not just as two people, but two people madly in love with each other.

-The End-


End file.
